


Angel Heart

by LovelyValkyrie



Category: George Michael (Musician)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Music, Other, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyValkyrie/pseuds/LovelyValkyrie
Summary: During a thunderstorm, George Michael's family, friends, lovers, and some fans remember his loving heart.





	1. Kenny Remembers

The approaching sound of thunder was soothing, but at the same time made him sad. Kenny laid in bed with tears streaming down his cheeks as he thought of George. Remembering when they would lay in bed together like this and just cuddle during a Texan thunderstorm and at other times. After some lovemaking, his head would always wind up on George's slender chest where he would quietly listen to the heavy thudding of his lover's heart. He felt like the luckiest man in the world being held close to the angel heart of a man that many admired for his talent in music, handsome features, but mostly for his inner beauty.To Kenny, he was just his love, and in return, George called him "Darling". He remembered gazing into those golden brown eyes as he listened to George's strong drumming heartbeat as it slowed to a steady beat which would lull the both of them to sleep. With a sad smile at the memory, Kenny dried his tears and tried to fall asleep as the thunderstorm passed.


	2. Beloved Father

Listening in silence to the storm outside, Jack remembered when he used to snuggle up with Lesley when she was expecting their children and lay his head on her belly. He knew their last child was going to be a boy as the beat of their unborn child's heart was quite strong and determined compared to those of his daughters. That determination he saw more in his son as he got older and defied his father's wishes to become a world-famous singer. The only other time he remembered hearing his son's heart was after Lesley died. George held him in his arms as he was sitting down and rested his father's head on his chest. Jack felt comforted by his son's strong, steady heartbeat, such a loving heart tenderly beating. They both wept for Lesley as the presence of his son's loving heart brought him a sense of security and warmth in such a tragic time.


	3. Kathy's Memory

Kathy woke up not expecting the booming thunder outside her New York apartment. For some reason thoughts of Yog came to her mind and something that had happened years ago. They were at a party when she noticed that he looked ill. There were some alcohol and weed at the party, but Yog looked like someone had spiked his drink with something. She put her fingers to his wrist. His pulse felt fast but weak. When she sniffed his drink and noticed his eyes were puffy she got worried. Kathy smelled strawberry liquor in his drink and she knew he was badly allergic to strawberries. Immediately she sat him up more in his chair as he started gasping for air, and she yelled for Andros to call an ambulance. 

After what seemed like an eternity she was allowed to see Yog. Poor guy was on oxygen and a heart monitor that beeped rapidly. The medicine he was given to counteract the allergic reaction helped his lungs open again but caused his heart to pound hard. His hospital gown was open, exposing his strong hairy chest, and she could see it move with the heavy pounding of his heart. As he had a check-up the week before she was assured that his heart was strong and wouldn't fail as it pounded furiously in his chest. After a while, he was released from the hospital with her and his bodyguard helping him to his car. When they got into the car she just clung to him and rested her head on his strong chest. For the rest of the evening, all she did was cling to him like that and listen to his strong, powerful heartbeat.


End file.
